


Together

by bxymax



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Pure Sugar, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxymax/pseuds/bxymax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius move into their muggle apartment. Cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

Sirius sighed as he fell back onto the matress. He was absolutely spent, exhausted; completely and utterly. He stared up at the ceiling and heard the front door opening and heard someone groaning as they pulled something through the door. 

"Sirius!" Remus whined, heaving another box of Sirius' stuff in through the door. "Get off of your fat arse and help me!" He dragged it to the corner of the room and glared at Sirius, who was blissfully 'unaware' of Remus' presence. "Sirius!" Remus sighed and walked over to his partner, he stood over Sirius and stared into his eyes. 

Sirius smirked up at Remus, reaching out and placing his hand on Remus' thigh. "Join me, Moony." He mumbled, biting his lip. Remus sighed and lay down beside Sirius, resting his head on Sirius' chest and hearing the steady thump of a heartbeat.

Sirius ran his fingers through Remus' soft hair, closing his eyes. "We're finally adults, Moony," He whispered, "we finally have a place we can call home." 

Remus snorted at that. "This is a shitty flat in London, Pads, I wouldn't say it's the best---"

"Oh hush you!" Sirius said, grinning cheekily at Remus.

"Nah!" Remus pressed his nose against Sirius' jaw and inhaled deeply. "I love you Sirius." He whispered.

Sirius beamed at the ceiling, his heart leapt into his throat. "I love you too Remus." Sirius placed his finger underneath Remus' chin and lifted his head up before kissing him sweetly. 

Things were looking up.


End file.
